


you're by my side

by frangipanejauregui



Series: they're all gay (a songfic collection) [3]
Category: Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, Fluff, Gay, One-Shot, Songfic, halren, halsren, laur and ash are drunk, one-night stand, songshot, your song by rita ora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipanejauregui/pseuds/frangipanejauregui
Summary: "i found my heart up in this place tonight."or, the one where lauren isn't just a one night stand to ashley.based on 'your song' by rita ora





	you're by my side

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've ever written anything other than regular kissing dont kill me please

Ashley's eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. She experienced that feeling of disorientation when you wake up somewhere that's not where you usually sleep. The first thing she saw, immediately, was her favorite lacy black bra hung on a lamp. Then her memories from the previous night returned in force, along with a pounding headache.

 

She was hungover, so that would explain one thing. She racked her brain and came up with an unfamiliar image. A beautiful brown-haired, green-eyed girl, laughing at her jokes, buying her drink after drink, accidentally (on purpose?) sloshing vodka on her, taking her to the bathroom to clean her up and kissing her there, making out in the back of the taxicab, and one last memory. The two of them, on this very bed, Miss Green Eyes smirking devilishly as she pulled Ashley's shirt over her head.

 

There was a name to go with that face, too…  _ Lauren _ . With that name, a gale force of feelings hit her. It must be Lauren's room, Lauren's house that she was in. She hoped that the pretty girl hadn't left. She stood up, rubbing her temples, and stumbled over to the girl's closet, picking out a flannel shirt that barely covered her ass. As an afterthought, she put on a bra and underpants. She didn't want Lauren to get any ideas.

 

Ashley padded downstairs, yawning and finger-combing her blue hair. She was probably a mess, but she grinned to herself when she remembered how messy she had gotten Lauren's hair, too. As an afterthought, she grabbed four Advil from the medicine cabinet and swallowed them dry. That would take care of the headache. 

 

As Ashley arrived downstairs, she saw what could only be described as a dream come true. It was Lauren, at the stove, wearing Ashley's shirt, scraping at something in a frying pan. Her chocolatey hair fell in waves down her back. Ashley just couldn't help herself. She tiptoed over to Lauren and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her ear. Lauren jumped a bit, but relaxed into Ashley's touch. “Morning, sunshine,” Lauren said in a slumber-rough voice. “Sleep well?” 

 

“You tired me out,” chuckled Ashley, leaving kisses down Lauren's neck. Lauren turned around and kissed Ashley hard, fingers twining in her blue hair and tugging gently. Ashley let out a breathy sigh and looped her arms around Lauren’s neck. Lauren was the one that broke the kiss.

 

“Beautiful, darling, baby girl,” she said, pecking Ashley's lips one last time, “I could do this all damn day, but I'm making you pancakes and I don't want them to burn. Because if we keep going, they will most definitely be little hunks of black dust by the time we finish.”

 

Ashley relented and sat on the counter, watching the girl flip pancakes. “You know, you have a pale ass for being half Cuban.” 

 

Lauren made a face at her. “You have a pale ass for being African American.”

 

“Point taken,” sighed Ashley, kicking her feet against the cabinets.

 

When the pancakes were finished, Lauren walked over to Ashley and brushed her fingers down the outside of Ashley's thighs. Ashley hooked her legs around Lauren's waist and kissed her softly. 

 

“So, um, I know this isn't really a good time, but what are we?” Lauren asked, looking up at the older girl ad blushing despite herself. “I appreciate you not leaving, because I really like you and I don't think you were just a one-night stand.”

 

Ashley looped her arms around Lauren's neck again. “I was glad you weren't gone, too,” she confessed. “You weren't just a fuck. I liked you a lot.”

 

“Well, then, what are we?” said Lauren, again. “Girlfriends?”

 

Even thought the word  _ girlfriend _ sent a buzz down Ashley's spine, she had to think. “Somewhere in between… lovers and strangers.” she said finally. “We could be girlfriends, if you take me out on a date first. Princess.”

 

Lauren's face broke into a slow grin, and she nodded emphatically. “Deal.” She said, pulling Ashley down to kiss her quickly. “I would love to take you out. And guess what?”

 

“What?” Ashley said, giggling as Lauren grabbed her hands. 

 

“You're really, really, really, really,  _ really _ beautiful.” said Lauren, looking up at the older girl with a happy twinkle in her eyes. “I don't know how I even got you to talk to me. You look like a freaking goddess.”

 

“Are you even kidding? Look at yourself.” Ashley gestured at her. “You're gorgeous. You're all curves and muscles, and I'm just… bones.”

 

“What if I like that? I'm the curves, you're the edges,” Lauren joked mischievously, grabbing Ashley, who let out a small squeal, and lifting her down from the counter. “You're all legs. When people look at me, they think short, but even though you're the same height as me, you look taller because of your legs. That's really cool.” Lauren grabbed the collar of Ashley's flannel and pulled so their noses were touching. “Also, you're a fantastic kisser,” she said huskily, kissing her.

 

“Should we stay in these clothes all day and just watch Netflix?” said Ashley after she broke the kiss. “That would be super fun.”

 

“Yeah, of course we can, baby girl,” said Lauren excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front room. Ashley jumped into a pile of pillows, and cuddled into Lauren's chest.

 

“I'm so taking you out tonight, because if you're my girlfriend then I get to do this every day,” said Lauren dreamily, tracing her fingers over Ashley's arm.

 

Ashley shifted so she was looking up at Lauren, chin resting on her chest. “I wouldn't mind this so much either, but first you need to start the damn show,” she laughed, kissing Lauren's chin.

 

\---

 

the two girls were on a rooftop. It was after office hours of the building, and they had snuck up the fire escape at midnight to look at the stars and have some privacy.

 

They had been officially dating for two weeks, and hadn't really been apart that whole time. This would be their third real date, one being the walk on the beach when Lauren asked Ashley to be her girlfriend, and the second one being an impromptu thing where they went to Chuck E Cheeses, Ashley kicked Lauren's ass at Skee Ball, and they had shitty pepperoni pizza and shared a soda while making heart eyes at each other.

 

Now, on their third date, Lauren and Ashley were slow dancing to Bed of Roses by Bon Jovi. Lauren’s hands were stuffed in the back pockets of Ashley's jeans, and Ashley's arms were around Lauren's waist, and their heads rested on each other's shoulders. Ashley kept whispering dirty jokes in Lauren's ear and making her snort. To the two of them, it could not be more perfect. It was a long song, nearly 7 minutes long, and as Lauren mentioned, kind of an unorthodox song to slow dance to, but all her doubts disappeared when Ashley started singing it softly and sweetly in her ear, which made Lauren’s heart absolutely melt.

 

When the song was over, they collapsed on the picnic blanket together, laughing raucously and peppering each other with tiny kisses.

 

Suddenly, Lauren was straddling Ashley’s waist, smirking, and Ashley flashed back to two weeks ago, the night that started their relationship. Lauren slowly, agonizingly slowly, leaned down and kissed Ashley. The simple act stunned her breathless. Lauren’s lips parted, and suddenly they were kissing more than they ever had, and Ashley was amazed how gentle yet firm that her girlfriend could be.

 

She moved to Ashley's neck, then collarbone, sucking hard and Ashley let out a moan in spite of herself. “Lauren…”

 

Lauren sat up. “What was that, baby girl?” 

 

“Lauren!” whined Ashley, tugging at Lauren's dress like an impatient child. “Take it off.”

 

“Magic words,” Lauren said deviously, her face inches from Ashley's. “I love it when you say my name.”

 

“Please, Lauren!” Ashley begged. “Please take it off so I can have you.”

 

“Fine, beautiful. But only if I can take yours off too.”

 

Ashley nodded enthusiastically, staring at Lauren's lips. She deliberately flicked her tongue over them and bit the corner. That was the catalyst. Ashley reached up and fumbled for Lauren's zipper, slowly pulling the black dress over her head. She, in turn, practically ripped Ashley's shirt off her back.

 

“Wow,” Lauren whispered. 

 

Ashley giggled. “I am a sight to behold, aren't I?” she joked, cocking her head to the side.

 

“Damn right,” growled Lauren, diving down.

 

Sex isn't how they portray it in the movies. It isn't perfect, it isn't slow. It's crashing teeth and biting and fingers in the wrong places and breathless laughter. It's a big mess. But when it happens with the right person, it's like a song. Songs aren't supposed to be just  _ good _ , they're supposed make you feel something. Ashley and Lauren were fortunate enough to find each other, and their songs harmonized and resonated perfectly with the other’s. It's a rare thing to find that, but when you do, count yourself as extraordinarily lucky.

  
Afterwards, as the girls curled up together and laughed, looking at the stars, they didn't know anything. They were just thinking,  _ This is our song _ . Songs don't last forever. But while they do last, they're amazingly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GET A MUSHY ENDING YOU GET A MUSHY ENDING EVERYONE GETS A MUSHY ENDING


End file.
